


Strange Magic

by thorkiship18



Series: ThunderFrost: Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Comedy, Cupcakes, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic-Users, Muffins, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Loki has his own bakery, and his older sister Hela doesn't pay jackshit for anything she eats there.He keeps himself together by fantasizing about the man with golden hair who enters his shop everyday.





	Strange Magic

"Dearest Brother, are you thinking of him again?"

Hela's voice penetrates through Loki's deep thoughts, and he's pulled back into reality, wiping the counter as if he's actually doing something. He looks at his older sister; she's grinning, eating the cupcakes that he made earlier. As usual, Hela won't pay. Loki knows this. Still, he loves her, and allows her to enter his small bakery whenever she arrives. His thoughts were resting on _him._

"I'm sorry, what?" He asks, still cleaning the already clean countertop.

Hela snickers. "What has gotten your mind so twisted around today? Is it that handsome stranger with golden hair again?"

_Shit! I've been discovered!_

Loki hilariously fumbles with his words. "I have no idea--what are you talking about, my sweet sister?"

"Aha!" She points at him, black finger nail polish in clear view. "I knew it! You _were_  thinking of him!"

"Keep your voice down, Hela!" Loki hisses, looking around when a few patrons glance their way. He smiles politely at them before lowering his own voice. "Mind your business."

"Oh, brother, you know that I cannot simply do as you say. Remember who the oldest is."

"Who I like and do not like has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" Hela raises her hand, and flecks of green light dance between her fingertips. "If you desire him, all you need to do is ask. I am more experienced at this than you are."

Loki grabs her hand, pushing it down to the counter. "Are you stupid enough to show off your Magic in full view of Mortals?"

Typical Hela, always being so reckless with her Magic. It's a gift, she often says, passed down from generation to generation dating back to the infamous Witch Trials. They have the ability to manipulate and control the arcane forces of Magic. There seem to be no limits for them, but they do need to be careful lest they join in their parents' fate. They were in too deep with Magic, performing spells that shouldn't ever be cast.

It consumed them, literally, and now Loki and Hela remain, only having each other. It's been a long time since the deaths of their parents. If they were here, they'd probably frown at them. Loki having a bakery of his own? Outrageous. Hela being a sex possessed breaker of hearts? Horrifying. But then again, they aren't alive to judge them, so everything is just fine.

Hela takes her hand away, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Mortals are already stupid. They'll think it's just a trick."

"You cannot use your Magic on them."

"Fiiiine. You are such a buzzkill, Loki."

He gives her a tight lipped smile. "Great. I delight in it."

"So, how did things go with your sugar daddy? What does that buffoon call himself? 'The Grandmaster'? Pfft!"

"He's out of town." Loki sputters. "And he is not my sugar daddy...not anymore."

"Aww, why not? You had to actually put out for the money this time?"

"Hela, I swear--I just didn't want to be with him anymore. En wanted something I couldn't give him, and I wanted something more."

Hela looks at him, tapping her fingers on the counter. "You want the attention of a certain muscle bound Mortal."

_Dammit, there she goes again!_

"Just stop that!" Loki huffs, putting more muffins on display. "And what about you and Val, huh? Are you still seeing her?"

The oldest of the two rolls her eyes at the mention of her on-again off-again girlfriend. Hela takes another cupcake. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated how? You dumped her this time, or she dumped you, which one?"

"She dumped me this time, okay? God, I hate talking about my love life. I'd much rather hear about someone else's. Like yours. Let's get back to that, shall we? This stranger of yours, does he have a name? How long has he been coming to your shop?"

Loki can't even begin to to answer because as if on cue, the bell at the entrance chimes, and I steps the object of Loki's desire. His dilemma, the one he can't get out of his head. The broad shouldered, golden haired man with huge muscles and an even bigger smile. He lights up the room every goddamn time. He's always on time, never late. 10 o'clock in the morning, right on the dot. Loki straightens his posture, beginning to grab the muffins that this man loves. He also starts making the coffee, decaf with a little sugar.

The golden haired man is looking at his cellphone, ear buds in both ears. He looks fine today; that red short sleeved shirt seems like it's gonna rip apart at a moment's notice though. Loki would not object to that. Nope. Not at all. The man takes out his ear buds, pocketing them with his phone. When he sees Loki, he instantly grins, walking up to the counter beside Hela. She stares at him, still eating her cupcake. Loki wants to hit her for being impolite, but he doesn't want to cause a scene.

"Good Morning!" The man says with a smile. His hair is pulled back in a messy bun, and his facial hair is a bit scruffy.

Loki smiles back, grabbing his coffee and muffins. "Good Morning back to you. Here you go. The usual."

"Oh! Well, thank you very much. I guess I come here too often, huh?"

"I don't mind!" Loki fumbles out his words all too quickly. He tries to backtrack, but the damage is done. "I mean, yes, you do--not that it's a bad thing. I just--I like when...you...nevermind."

"Oh, dear..." Hela mutters deviously. "Brother, you are hopeless." She turns to the man, sticking out her hand. "I'm Hela, Loki's sister. And you are?"

The man shakes her hand. "I'm Thor. Pleasure to meet you."

Thor.

_Thor._

Sounds foreign. Nevertheless, Loki actually likes his name.

Thor turns back to Loki, handing him the exact amount of money to pay for his food and drink. "Loki. That's nice name. Exotic. Cool."

Loki inadvertently blushes, and grips the edge of the countertop. Unconsciously, under his fingertips, the surface starts to freeze. His Ice Magic is one of his specialties, but when he's in distress or extremely nervous, he can cause changes to his environment. Like he's doing now. Hela warns him, silently, Telepathically, of what he's doing, and he centers himself, smiling nervously at Thor.

"Thanks. And no need to pay. This one's on the house. You come here everyday, and spend your money on my shop, so...might as well give you a pass today."

Thor lips part for a moment, but then he grins brighter than ever, taking back his money. "You're very generous."

"No, the generous one is you, believe me."

"Thank you for the free muffins and coffee. It's going to be delicious as always. I can tell. See you tomorrow, Loki."

Loki waves as Thor leaves the shop. "It's a date then." He almost facepalms at his own mistake, but there's nothing he can say to take it back. "I mean--see you later."

Thor nods to him before he leaves, making an immediate right turn when he's outside. When he's gone, Loki puts his head in his hands, groaning. That was bad. That was really, really, _really_  bad. First impressions are everything, and even though it wasn't the first time they talked to each other, it was their first real conversation...and Loki screwed it up. Royally. Oh, mother and father would be _so_  proud of him!

(Sarcasm)

"What an entertaining display, brother." Hela laughs, picking up another cupcake yet again.

Loki takes it from her, putting it back in the box. "Stop eating those. You're going to get yourself sick."

"Don't try to change the subject. You're so infatuated with him, I can practically smell it on you! Go after this man, Loki. Live a little."

"Yeah, like you?"

Hela puts a hand over her heart, dark hair hanging on her shoulders. She fakes being hurt by his words. "You wound me. There's nothing wrong with living like me."

"A hedonistic lifestyle."

"Shut your mouth, run outside, and get your man or I will make everyone in this shop dance uncontrollably for five hours."

"You wouldn't dare."

Hela smirks, raising her hand into the air in threat. "Watch me."

Before she can even try, Loki grabs her hand, whispering urgently. "Okay, okay! Fine, I'll do it. But what do I say to him?"

"You tell Thor that his ass looks damn good in those jeans."

"Hela, I'm serious!"

"So am I, now go on!"

Loki blows air out of his mouth forcefully, mildly angry with his sister for being such a...well, Witch. She's good at it too. Finally, Loki unhooks his apron from his body, dropping it on the counter. He checks his hair in the reflection of the expensive coffee making machine; his black hair is pulled way back into a sporty ponytail. Loki sighs, glancing at Hela before rushing out of the shop. He makes a right, rehearsing what he's going to say in his head.

He doesn't get far, however, when he bumps into a solid mass. A person. Loki immediately begins to excuse himself, but he looks up into a mesmerizing pair of bright blue eyes. It's Thor.

"Thor--"

"Loki, I--"

They say each other's names at the same time, and laugh quietly together. Thor is still holding onto his coffee and small bag of muffins. Why didn't he leave already? Why was he headed back towards the bakery? Weird.

"No, you go ahead." Loki encourages.

Thor ducks his head once, looking at his jeans. He soon looks back up, smirking. "So, I was thinking about how we see each other everyday...and I wanted to do something for you."

"Yes?"

"And I was about to go home when I realized it, but I needed to ask you in person."

Loki perks up, wiping his hands on his dark jeans. "Go on..."

"Loki, would you like to--?"

"Yes!"

Thor grins. "You didn't even know what I was about to say."

"Trust me," Loki smiles, having peered into Thor's thoughts with his Telepathy. "I know what you were going to say. Come back after 8, that's when I close up."

"Oh--alright! I'll see you then. Bye, Loki."

"See you later, Thor." Loki says, tapping the bigger man on the chest with his knuckles. He's _very_  solid! He must work out constantly!

Thor nods to Loki, winking at him before walking away into a crowd of people passing by. Loki nearly swoons when Thor is out of view, bumping into several people on the sidewalk. A real date. Tonight! Amazing. Loki hasn't felt this excited since the grand opening of his bakery. Come to think of it, Thor has been there everyday since then. They've been seeing each other everyday for three whole years, holy shit!

_Holy Shit!_

_(What? What's up?)_

Loki frowns. He unknowingly started talking to Hela.

_I, uh, have a date tonight. With Thor._

_(Oh. My. God! My baby brother is going on a date, and not_ _giving_ _it up for some gross, older man! Oh, so proud.)_

 _Hela, shut up, and_ _I_ _need you out of the place before closing._

_(What, and miss the epic date night? I don't think so.)_

_Sister, please. I never screwed_ _with_ _your dates with Val--_

_(Alright, alright, alright! God, you are such a BUZZKILL!)_

Loki grins, heading back into the shop. He speaks to her out loud this time. "I delight in it, Sister."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series out of this (lol, maybe.)


End file.
